In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Many electronic devices may make use of different communication technologies. For example, a wireless communication device may communicate using Bluetooth technology. A wireless communication device may communicate with one or more remote Bluetooth devices. In an example, the remote Bluetooth device may be a Bluetooth headset. The wireless communication device and the remote Bluetooth device may be used to communicate during a voice call.
During the voice call, there may be one or more silent periods in which no speech data is received at the wireless communication device. During a silent period, the wireless communication device may insert comfort noise for the benefit of the listener of the remote Bluetooth device. However, transmitting comfort noise to the remote Bluetooth device may lead to high power consumption and may reduce the availability of radio frequency (RF) resources. Therefore, benefits may be realized by improved Bluetooth operation during silent periods.